Severus und sein Begehren
by Maryreilly
Summary: Harry hilft Severus nachdem er ihn verletzt auf dem Schulgelände findet... was daraus wird, dass müsst ihr selbst lesen ;-)


Okay, hier ist mal ein neues Pairing von mir... ich schreibe ja normalerweise eher über Draco und Harry, aber ich musste einfach mal wieder meine Leidenschaft für unseren lieben Zaubertränkelehrer befriedigen... okay, hört sich ziemlich pervers an chrmchrm das ist ne One-Shot Story, also normal schreib ich ja eher längere Sachen, aber diesmal hab ich mich einfach hierzu entschieden... nun... ich hoffe sie gefällt euch g viel Spaß!!!

Severus und sein Begehren

Harrys letztes Schuljahr war schon fast zu Ende. Voldemort war immer noch nicht besiegt und langsam aber sicher kam Harry sich irgendwie fehl am Platz vor. Jeder verlangte eigentlich nur, dass er ihn aufspürte und ihn endlich zur Strecke brachte. Heute noch hatte Ron ihn gefragt, ob er nicht mal wieder einen seiner Träume gehabt hätte, in denen er Du-weißt-schon-wen gesehen hatte.

Toll, sein bester Freund schaffte es noch nicht mal ihn beim Namen zu nennen, aber wenn er diese Albträume hatte, war das in Ordnung.

Der junge Gryffindor, mittlerweile schon weit über 17, zog seinen Umhang etwas enger. Es war recht frisch für April. Wieder mal saß Harry nachdenklich am See. Allein.

Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Freund es nicht böse meinte, wenn er ihn solche dämlichen Dinge fragte, aber es tat ihm weh. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er es nicht selbst wollte, doch in letzter Zeit hatte Voldemort ihn in Ruhe gelassen... er konnte nichts mehr spüren... wie früher... er träumte nicht mehr von ihm wie sonst so oft. Es war merkwürdig... „Vielleicht bin einfach nur schwach und doch nur der einfache Junge..." flüsterte er leise.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, ja vielleicht war er wirklich nicht so stark wie alle dachten. Langsam aber sicher kam er sich als Verlierer vor... ja einfach nutzlos...

Seine Gedanken in denen er sich mal wieder selbst bemitleidete wie schon so oft, wurden von einem Geräusch unterbrochen.

Er blickte um sich, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen. Es hörte sich an wie ein Stöhnen und dann, als ob jemand gefallen wäre.

Harry sprang auf. Merkwürdig, was war das? Mit einem festen Griff umschloss er seinen Zauberstab, den er immer bei sich trug und schlich langsam in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Es war kurz vor Vollmond und so warf der Mond ein graues Licht über die Wiesen Hogwarts. In der Ferne konnte Harry etwas ausmachen, doch es war zu dunkel um sagen zu können ob es ein Mensch oder ein Tier war.

Er ging noch einige Schritte näher und er konnte einen leisen Atemzug vernehmen. Er war nur noch zwei Meter entfernt, als er erkannte, wer dort vor ihm lag. „Professor Snape?" Fragte er etwas ungläubig.

Das schwarze Etwas vor ihm, rappelte sich auf und blickte ihn an. Kraftlos ließ er seinen Kopf wieder sinken ohne etwas zu sagen.

So hatte der junge Hogwartsschüler seinen Lehrer noch nie gesehen. So schwach... er hatte ihn, auch wenn er ihn nicht leiden mochte, immer für einen guten Zauberer gehalten. Nun ja, das hier war wohl eindeutig das Werk des dunklen Lords.

Harry kannte Snapes Geheimnis ja schon länger. Er war als Spion für Dumbledore unterwegs, doch das er so aussah wenn er nach Hause zurück kehrte... ob Dumbledore das wohl wusste?

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht sagen warum, denn Snape hatte ihm schon allerhand angetan, aber er tat ihm Leid. Er griff gleich nach einem Arm um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Lass das..." zischte das schwarze Häufchen Elend vor ihm. „Nein, sie brauchen Hilfe." Widersprach Harry. „Was... was machst du... um diese Zeit hier?" Presste Snape heraus. „Ihnen helfen." Antwortete Harry kurz und knapp und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.

Mühsam schaffte er Snape Richtung Schulgebäude. „Sie sollten zu Madam..." „Nein!" unterbrach Snape ihn so gleich, alles nur nicht in den Krankenflügel! Niemand durfte hiervon etwas erfahren. „In mein... Büro..." Setzte er dann noch hinzu.

Harry wusste, es wäre besser ihn in den Krankenflügel zu schaffen, doch er wollte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen.

Der Gryffindor konnte nicht sagen, welche Kräfte er mobilisiert hatte um Snape in sein Büro zu schaffen, aber es hatte irgendwie funktioniert. Im Licht der Kerzen, welche Harry so eben angezündet hatte, betrachtete er seinen verletzten Lehrer.

Viele kleine Wunden zogen sich über Arme, Beine und sein Gesicht, nichts schlimmes. Man konnte die helle Haut unter der schwarzen Kleidung hervorblitzen sehen. Harry schluckte. Sein Lehrer gab wirklich ein trauriges Bild von sich.

Was Harry allerdings mehr Sorgen bereitete war die große Wunde, an Snapes Bein, welche wohl nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten. Der Ältere hielte eine Hand darauf gepresst und das Blut floss an seinen weißen, schlanken Fingern hinab um letztendlich den Kerkerboden damit zu benetzen.

„Professor Snape, sie brauchen Hilfe." Versuchte Harry wieder und war schon auf dem Weg, das Büro zu verlassen und Dumbledore zu rufen, als Snape leise flüsterte... „Potter... die unterste Schublade in meinem Schreibtisch... öffne sie..."

Harry blieb zuerst stehen. Ungewöhnlich, dass Snape ihn um so etwas bat, er musste wohl wirklich am Ende sein. Harry tat was ihm aufgetragen wurde, denn er wollte ihm helfen.

In der kleinen Schublade befand sich ein Fläschchen mit einem hellblauen Inhalt und ein kleines Döschen. „Was brauchen sie?" Fragte Harry. „Beides." Antwortete sein Lehrer und so griff Harry nach beiden Gegenständen.

Er reichte Snape das Fläschchen, welches dieser sofort austrank und irgendwie erleichtert wirkte. Scheinbar war es ein Schmerzmittel. Wenn Snape so etwas hier schon parat stehen hatte, musste das wohl schon öfter vorgekommen sein.

Harry hatte das Döschen noch in der Hand. „Was ist damit?" Fragte er. „Damit muss ich meine Wunden..." weiter kam er nicht, denn gerade als er seine Hand ausstreckte, verlor er sein Bewusstsein. Viel zu viel Blut hatte er bereits durch die Wunde an seinem Bein verloren.

Harry hatte schon verstanden, was er damit sagen wollte. Vor allem musste er erst einmal die Blutung stillen, doch jetzt gab es ein Problem. Dafür musste er seinen Lehrer ausziehen. Er schluckte. Das war nicht gut... ganz und gar nicht. Snape würde ihn verfluchen, wenn er aufwachen würde... doch wenn er es nicht tat... brauchte er nicht mehr zu fluchen.

Also begann Harry seinen Lehrer auszuziehen. Natürlich nur um diesen zu helfen, wer wollte schon wissen, wie Snape wirklich unter seiner schwarzen Robe aussieht... ‚Verdammt gut...' wie Harry gedanklich festhielt, das hatte er seinem Lehrer nun wirklich nicht zugetraut.

Er suchte im Büro nach etwas, mit dem er Snapes Bein verbinden konnte, doch so wirklich ließ sich nichts auftreiben. Da er keine Zeit hatte groß zu überlegen, zog er sein T-Shirt, welches er unter seinem Hemd trug, aus und band dieses darum. Fürs erste würde das wohl genügen. Snapes eigene Kleidung war zu schmutzig.

Dann begann er die kleinen Wunden, die nicht wirklich schlimm waren mit der Salbe aus dem Döschen einzureiben. Überrascht sah er zu, wie sich die Wunden langsam schlossen und kleine Narben hinterließen. Harry war erstaunt.

Nach einer guten Stunde, in der er Snape nun versorgt hatte, legte er seinen Umhang über den Lehrer und setzte sich auf dessen Schreibtischstuhl.

Snape war immer noch bewusstlos und Harry blickte zum ihm hinüber, wie er so auf diesem Sofa lag. Irgendwie wirkte er gar nicht mehr so gefährlich und angsteinflößend wie sonst... nun ja, mal abgesehen davon das er schwer verletzt war.

Was ist nur los mit mir... warum... helfe ich ihm? Ich sollte doch eigentlich froh sein... Harry seufzte. Froh war er ganz sicher nicht.

Vielleicht war es, weil er sich die Schuld gab, dass er Voldemort noch immer nicht besiegt hatte? Vielleicht war es, weil Snape ihm wirklich einfach nur leid tat. Immerhin setzte er jedes Mal wieder sein Leben aufs Spiel. Wenn Voldemort herausfand das er nur ein Spion war, würde er ihn vermutlich qualvoll töten.

Harry schnappte sich eines der Bücher. Eigentlich hätte er die Flucht ergreifen sollen, solange er noch konnte, doch irgendwie wollte er Snape jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

Er begann zu lesen und schließlich schlief er irgendwann ein.

‚Wo bin ich... ich bin... ah... in meinem Büro... habe ich es doch noch hier hergeschafft... hm, was ist das für ein Geruch... kommt von dem Umhang... nicht meiner... riecht aber gut... hm... aber nicht mein Umhang... bin ich nicht alleine??'

Mühsam drehte Severus den Kopf zur Seite und blickte sich in seinem Büro um. „Potter!?" Und dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er hatte ihn gefunden, hatte ihn hier her zurück gebracht, hatte ihm geholfen.

Der Gryffindor schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben und schlief sorglos mit einem seiner Bücher auf der Brust weiter.

‚Er sieht genauso aus wie sein Vater... verdammter Potter...' Er seufzte. Schon damals war es ihm schwergefallen, den Blick von James zu lassen und so wie Harry da jetzt vor ihm saß... konnte er seinen Blick ebenfalls nicht abwenden. „Genau wie er..." murmelte er.

All die Jahre hatte Snape sich hinter seinem Hass versteckt. Er hatte die alten Gefühle nicht wieder aufleben lassen wollen, er hatte sie begraben wollen... doch jetzt... waren sie von neuem erwacht.

Diese verdammten Haare, die sich nicht bändigen ließen. Die grünen Augen, die jetzt verschlossen hinter den Lidern schlummerten. Dieser zarte rosa Mund, den er damals hatte schon besitzen wollen. Die schlanken Finger, die sich immer so grazil um den Schnatz schlangen, wenn er ihn beim Quidditch gefangen hatte. Die kleinen Grübschen die sich bei seinem Lächeln bildeten. Einfach alles an Harry erinnerte an James.

Langsam öffneten sich die schweren Lider an Harrys Augen. „Professor..." Murmelte er verschlafen. Snape seufzte. „Verschwinde hier." Sagte er dann leise, nicht in seiner gewohnten Art... eher kraftlos und auch ein wenig traurig.

„Natürlich... aber geht es wieder?" Wollte der Gryffindor wissen, nachdem ein kurzes Nicken von Snape seine Frage beantwortete, verließ er dessen Büro. Seinen Umhang nahm er nicht mit.

Severus drehte sich um, langsam aber sicher ging es ihm wieder besser, dank seiner eignen Mittel. Er zog Harrys Umhang enger an sich und sog den Geruch noch einmal in sich auf. „Verdammt Potter, nicht schon wieder..." flüsterte er.

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich wieder lästigen Fragen aussetzen müssen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich wahrheitsgemäß beantworten sollte, ob er Snapes Geheimnis preis geben sollte. Nun Ron und Hermine wussten, dass er als Spion unterwegs war, aber niemand wusste, dass er scheinbar von jedem oder zumindest fast jedem Besuch bei den Todessern so zurück kam.

Irgendwie hatte es ihn doch getroffen seinen Lehrer so zu sehen. Eigentlich hätte es ihm doch nichts ausmachen sollen, da er ihn doch schon mehr als einmal schlecht behandelt hatte. Dennoch war Snape in ernsten Lagen immer da gewesen, vielleicht nicht wie ein fürsorglicher Lehrer, aber er war da gewesen und hatte geholfen. Es war einfach nicht seine Art irgendwelche Gefühle zu zeigen... außer vielleicht Hass...

Harry murmelte das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte noch genau 1 Stunde und er Unterricht würde beginnen. Er hatte nicht wirklich gut geschlafen. Gähnend bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die anderen Schüler, er hatte noch ein paar Monate an dieser Schule. Die Abschlussprüfungen standen kurz bevor und er vermisste die Schule jetzt schon. Er wollte eigentlich nicht gerne von hier weg, aber es würde ihm wohl nicht viel übrig bleiben.

Er wollte Auror werden, alles was ihm fehlte war eine gute Note in Zaubertränke. Er seufzte. Eigentlich könnte Snape ihm doch jetzt auch ein wenig entgegen kommen, aber irgendwie hatte er da nicht wirklich gute Aussichten.

„Morgen, wo warst du denn?" Fragte Ron erleichtert als er das Schlafzimmer der Jungs betrat. „Ich konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen." Antwortete Harry und gähnte einmal, damit es echt wirkte. Da er öfter solch kleine Ausflüge machte, würde Ron ihm das sicher abkaufen.

„Schon wieder... ach Harry." Besorgt blickte sein Freund ihn an. „Schon in Ordnung... lass uns frühstücken gehen." Er lächelte und kramte einen frischen Umhang aus seinem Schrank. ‚Ein Glück das ich noch ein Hemd anhab... oberkörperfrei hier aufzukreuzen wäre sicher auffällig gewesen...' Dachte er, denn sein T-Shirt und sein Umhang befanden sich immer noch in den Kerkern.

Nachdem sie Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Harry war nicht wirklich anwesend mit seinen Gedanken, da er immer wieder an Snape dachte. Irgendwie war das alles sehr merkwürdig. Er fragte sich ob er wohl zum Frühstück kam.

„Harry... hörst du überhaupt zu?" Fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Entschuldige, ich war... nicht bei der Sache, bin noch müde." Antwortete der Gryffindor und rieb sich die Augen. Müde war er tatsächlich noch sehr. „Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass wir heut keinen Zaubertränkeunterricht haben, Snape ist wohl krank oder so, jedenfalls hat Dumbledore das zu McGonagall gesagt und die uns." Erklärte sie noch einmal.

‚Krank... aber so schlimm ging es ihm doch gar nicht mehr...' dachte Harry bei sich und runzelte die Stirn. Naja, immerhin würde ihm dann diese verhasste Stunde erspart bleiben, obwohl er gerne gewusst hätte, wie Snape heute auf ihn reagiert hätte. Vermutlich aber auch nicht anders als sonst. Seufzend betrat er die große Halle und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie als erstes Verwandlung und anschließend Geschichte der Zauberei, in welcher Harry dann endlich den Schlaf nachholen konnte, der ihm fehlte. Doch was er in seinem Traum sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist mir zu gar nichts mehr nutze... wo sind die Informationen über Potter... über Dumbledore?" Fragte eine für Harry sehr vertraute Stimme. Es war dunkel in dem Raum und sie waren nicht alleine. Vor Voldemort kniete Snape und sagte leise „Es tut mir leid."

Doch für Voldemort war das natürlich nicht genug. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fluch, den Harry nicht kannte und er sah zu wie sein Lehrer sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Er konnte nichts tun. Er wollte ihm helfen, doch Harry wusste, es war nur ein Traum.

Der Gryffindor wusste genau, von was er da träumte... von dem was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war.

Als ob dieser Fluch noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, machten sich die anderen Todesser noch daran ihn ebenfalls mit irgendwelchen Flüchen zu quälen. Sie sprachen alle durch einander und so konnte Harry nicht hören, was sie sagten.

„Harry? Harry, wach auf die Stunde ist zu Ende... wir haben jetzt frei." Ron grinste ihn an. Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass sein Freund vor ihm stand. Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte. „Frei?" Fragte er dann verdutzt. „Ja klar, wir hätten jetzt Zaubertränke... aber das fällt doch aus!"

‚Stimmt ja... Snape ist krank...' Irgendwie machte sich in Harry das Gefühl breit, mit Snape über diesen Traum reden zu müssen. Er wusste nicht warum, denn sein Lehrer würde ihn sicher wieder aus seinen Räumen werfen oder ihm sogar Punkte abziehen, aber Harry wollte das klären.

Er wollte wissen, ob es stimmte was er geträumt hatte und dann konnte er doch unmöglich noch zu einem der nächsten Treffen gehen.

Harry war heilfroh, dass er nicht Malfoy und Co. traf, auf seinem Weg in die Kerker. Worüber er sich allerdings noch nicht klar war, was würde er tun, wenn er Snape gegenüber stehen würde. Immerhin war sein Verhältnis, trotz dieser Aktion von gestern Nacht, nicht gerade das beste. Im Gegenteil.

Nervös erreichte er Snapes Büro. Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, das seine Nervosität noch mehr steigerte machte sich in ihm breit. Er hob ein klein wenig zittrig die Hand und klopfte. Sein Herz pochte und es bildeten sich leichte Schweißperlen auf seiner Haut. Merkwürdig, er konnte ohne Angst zu haben gegen Voldemort kämpfen, aber er schaffte es scheinbar nicht dem griesgrämigsten Lehrer Hogwarts gegenüber zu treten. Doch letztendlich klopfte er.

Irgendwie war Harry erleichtert, als er von drinnen keine Antwort erhielt. Er hatte immerhin versucht mit ihm zu reden. „War auch ne blöde Idee..." seufzte er der Gryffindor. „Was war eine blöde Idee, Potter?" Die eisige Stimme seines Zaubertränkelehrers löste eine Gänsehaut auf Harrys Körper aus. ‚Verdammt.' Dachte er bei sich und drehte sich langsam um.

„Nun Potter, ich warte." Snape stand vor ihm, die Arme verschränkt und scheinbar wieder der Alte, doch irgendwas war anders. Genau, seine Augen. Seine Augen sahen ihn nicht mehr ganz so hasserfüllt an, wie sonst.

„Ich dachte sie sind krank, Professor." Sagte Harry leise und räusperte sich, denn seine Stimme klang ziemlich ängstlich. „Das geht dich rein gar nichts an." Blaffte Snape und schob Harry beiseite um sein Büro aufzuschließen.

„Nun, ich... ich... habe gesehen was mit ihnen passiert ist." Entfuhr es dem Schüler und Snape erstarrte. Harry konnte förmlich das Entsetzen spüren, dass von ihm ausging. „Was soll das heißen, du hast es gesehen?" Fragte Snape sauer, als er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte. „Ich... habe es in meinem Traum gesehen." „Das war ein Traum und mehr nicht." Sagte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer schnell und wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zu werfen, als Harry ihn noch einmal ansprach.

„Warum tut Voldemort ihnen das an?" Er blickte ihn etwas besorgt an. Er konnte es wirklich nicht verstehen. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Hier so offen darüber zu sprechen?! Du bist auch nicht besser als dein Vater!" Noch bevor Harry etwas zu dieser Aussage erwidern konnte, griff der Zaubertränkelehrer nach dem Umhang seines Schülers und zog ihn in sein Büro.

„Setz dich. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen und das werde ich nur einmal tun und ich erwarte, das es in diesem Raum bleibt und das du es befolgst." Snape kam ihm bedrohlich nahe, so das Harry nur nicken konnte.

„Der dunkle Lord, ist wie du weißt, kein Freund von Menschen die ihm nicht dienlich sein können. Wenn ich ihm nicht die gewünschten Informationen beschaffe, dann passiert das halt mal." Snape hatte sich mittlerweile ihm gegenüber gesetzt.

„Wie, das passiert halt mal?! Das kann doch nicht..." „Potter, es ist meine Entscheidung, sie betrifft weder dich noch sonst jemanden! Ich habe diesen Weg gewählt. Wäre es dir lieber ich würde, um meine Haut zu retten, dich ans Messer liefern?" Die Augen seines Lehrers wurden gefährlich klein.

„Nein... aber... das ist doch..." „Ich sage es noch einmal, es geht dich nichts an! Ich möchte nicht, das du jemandem davon etwas erzählst, weder deinen kleinen Gryffindorfreunden, noch Dumbledore. Niemandem!" Harry schluckte. Natürlich hätte er das nicht getan.

„Nein ich werde nichts sagen." Sagte Harry leise. „Aber sie tun mir Leid." Setzte er noch hinzu. „Ich tue dir leid? Ich brauche dein Mittleid nicht und jetzt, lass mich allein." Snape zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger zur Tür und blickte ihn böse an.

Kurz bevor Harry den Raum verlassen konnte, murmelte sein Lehrer noch etwas, dass einem „Danke." Sehr ähnlich klang. Harry lächelte und er hätte schwören können, ein kurzes Funkeln in Snapes Augen gesehen zu haben.

„Professor?" „Was ist noch?" „Warum lächeln sie eigentlich nie?" „Vielleicht habe ich nichts zu lachen... was geht dich das an Potter?" Da war er wieder, der alte Snape wie er ihn kannte. „Nichts... ich dachte nur." „Geh besser, bevor ich dir noch Punkte abziehe, weil du gestern Nacht auf dem Schulgelände warst." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden sich nie ändern."

Nach dem der Gryffindor die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte musste er lachen. In den nächsten Nächten würde er wohl ein Auge darauf haben, ob Snape wieder Hilfe brauchte.

In den nächsten Nächten tat Harry kein Auge zu. Er konnte nicht schlafen, vielleicht aus Angst vor diesen Träumen, aber vielleicht auch aus Angst, Snape könnte wieder verletzt auf dem Gelände herumliegen. In den letzten Tagen, galten die meisten Gedanken in Harrys Kopf seinem Zaubertränkelehrer. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären.

‚Ach was solls... kann eh nicht mehr schlafen.' Dachte Harry und schlug die Decke auf. Er trug nur Shorts und T-Shirt, denn es war irgendwie unglaublich warm heute Nacht, warum vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

Er schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Frische Luft würde ihm sicher gut tun und vielleicht auch mal seinen Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken wischen. Irgendwie durchfuhr ihn jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln und in seinen Gedanken ertappte er sich sogar dabei... wie er in dessen Armen lag. Das alles machte ihm doch schwer zu schaffen.

Warum dachte er überhaupt über so etwas schwachsinniges nach? Nun ja, er hatte es schon etwas erotisch gefunden, als er Snapes Wunden mit der Salbe eingerieben hatte... nicht das er auf so was stand... aber sein Lehrer sah doch besser aus, als er gedacht hätte.

Er setzte sich wieder an die gleiche Stelle wie schon in der Nacht, in der er Snape gefunden hatte. Warum war ihm nur heute Nacht so heiß? Harry ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und betrachtete die Sterne.

„Du kannst es wohl einfach nicht lassen, hier herum zu schleichen, was Potter?" Zischte eine sehr bekannte Stimme und löste ein leichtes Kribbeln in Harry aus, das irgendwie zwischen seinen Beinen endete.

„Professor... es war zu heiß, ich konnte nicht schlafen." Seufzte Harry, machte sich aber nicht mal die Mühe um aufzustehen. „Ja mir auch... ich verstehe nicht wie es im April so heiß sein kann."

Harry nickte zustimmend, genau das fragte er sich auch schon die ganze Zeit. Er lag immer noch auf seinem Umhang, als sich plötzlich ein paar weiche Lippen auf seine legten, um genau zu sein Snapes Lippen.

Harry glaubte das nicht... nein, sein Lehrer küsste ihn doch nicht etwa gerade? Doch anstatt sich zu wehren, schlang er seine Arme um den schlanken Körper des Slytherinhauslehrers.

Mit seinen schlanken Fingern begann der Gryffindor die Robe seines Lehrers aufzuknöpfen und als er die scheinbar endlosen Knöpfe alle geöffnet hatte, glitten seine Hände unter den schwarzen Stoff und lösten die Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes, welches er darunter trug. „Ganz schön stürmisch Potter." Gab der Ältere zu und küsste ihn wieder.

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor..." Seufzte Harry und endlich trafen seine Hände die heiße Haut von Severus Oberkörper. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry spürte auch schon eine Hand an seiner doch mittlerweile sehr harten Erektion. „Ich will dich." Hauchte er leise. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich dir das DU angeboten hätte." Gab Snape zurück, doch mit seinen leicht geröteten Wangen und seinen glasigen Augen, nahm Harry ihm nicht ab, dass er das wirklich ernst meinte.

Während er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, begann Severus damit Harrys Shorts langsam von dessen Körper zu entfernen. Ebenso sein T-Shirt. Der Gryffindor schien seiner Sprache nicht mehr mächtig und biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe. Noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt.

Snapes Finger glitten sanft über seinen Körper und er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Lehrer, der sonst so gefühllos schien, so leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Immer noch küssend, wanderten die weichen, dünnen Lippen des Slytherins hinab. Bedeckten Harrys Oberkörper mit unzähligen, kribbelnden Küssen und fanden sich schließlich zwischen Harrys Beinen wieder.

Der Jüngere sog scharf Luft ein, als sein Lehrer seine Erektion in seinen Mund aufnahm. Begierig begann der Ältere daran zu saugen und Harry schwanden die Sinne.

Severus Hände glitten über Harrys Körper und der Gryffindor spürte schon das Ende nahen. „Ich... ich will dich... jetzt..." presste er qualvoll hervor, denn er hielt es kaum noch aus. Harry wollte diesen Mann, jetzt und sofort.

Snape ließ von ihm ab und küsste ihn erneut. „Du bekommst mich noch... aber zuerst..." dann umspielte er Harrys Lippen mit seinem Finger, bis dieser den Mund öffnete und ihn an diesem leckte.

Severus zog seinen Finger zurück und ließ ihn zwischen Harrys Beine gleiten. Erneut senkte er seine Lippen auf Harrys und drang mit zwei Fingern durch den engen Muskelring. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss und krallte sich fest an seinen Zaubertränkelehrer.

Der Gryffindor presste sich fest an Snapes Körper. Er wollte jede Faser spüren. „Na gefällt dir das... Harry?" Hatte sein Lehrer ihn da tatsächlich beim Vornamen genannt? Ja, das hatte er tatsächlich und das löste noch einen wohligen Schauer in Harry aus. „Nimm mich endlich verdammt..." sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Darum ließ Severus sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er zog seine Finger zurück, küsste Harry innig und öffnete langsam seine Hose. Zuerst presste er sich gegen Harry, während er ihn küsste und dann führte er langsam seine Erektion zu seinem Eingang. „Endlich..." hauchte Harry, als sein Lehrer mit einem Stoß in ihn eindrang.

Severus begann sich langsam zu bewegen und stöhnte leise dabei. Harry wusste, er würde nicht lange durchhalten, viel zu erotische war das Vorspiel gewesen. Mit seinen schlanken Fingern glitt er über die fast weiße Haut seines Lehrers und entlockte diesem damit einen lauten Seufzer.

Nach einigen Stößen begann der Ältere seinen Namen zu stöhnen und Harry schloss die Augen. Er hatte schon mit einigen Mädchen geschlafen, aber das hier... das hier war das beste, was er je erlebt hatte.

„Harry... Harry.. Harry...." stöhnte er weiter und der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Er klammerte sich stöhnend an den Körper seines Lehrers und flüsterte nur in dessen Ohr „Ich.. ich... komme..." danach war es um ihn geschehen und er erlebte seinen Höhepunkt. Doch auch Severus schien es nicht anders zu ergehen und mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte er ebenfalls jenen unglaublichen Höhepunkt.

„Harry...." Wer sprach da gerade mit ihm. Es war nicht Snape, der ihm gerade in die Augen blickte. Diese Stimme kam von wo anders... aber woher...

Plötzlich, ganz langsam verschwand sein Zaubertränkelehrer vor ihm und er öffnete die Augen. Zwei blaue Augen, die seinem besten Freund Ron gehörten, blickten ihn an. Er lag in seinem Bett und er spürte zwischen seinen Beinen, was so eben geschehen war.

„Ron?" Fragte Harry irritiert. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen ‚Verdammt...' dachte Harry bei sich und erschrak vor sich selbst. Alles war ihm so echt, so real vorgekommen. „Ja klar, wer sonst... Snape vielleicht?" Fragte Ron lachend und der Dunkelhaarige riss die Augen auf. „Harry, das war ein Scherz... wäre nicht schlecht, du machst dich mal fertig, wir sind spät dran." Kopfschüttelnd verließ der Rothaarige das Schlafzimmer.

Seufzend ließ Harry sich wieder zurück fallen. „Was war das nur für ein Traum?" flüsterte er, danach stand auf und ging duschen.

Weiter unten, in den kalten Gemäuern Hogwarts, erwachte ein ebenso mitgenommener Severus und rieb sich die Augen. „Es war nur ein Traum..." seufzte er leise, er hob die Decke ein Stück an und blickte an sich herab. „Ein sehr... realer Traum... verdammt Potter..." Er ließ die Decke wieder fallen. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust aufzustehen, doch so wollte er auch nicht liegen bleiben.

Er stand auf und ging ins Bad. Als er sich duschte überlegte er, wann ihn das letzte Mal solch ein Traum heimgesucht hatte und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass es schon sehr sehr lange her war.

Irgendwie kam sich der junge Gryffindor komisch vor, als er im Zaubertränkeunterricht saß. Snape war noch nicht da, doch lange konnte er nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen. „Hoffentlich ist der heute besser drauf als letzte Woche..." gab sein bester Freund von sich. „Hm.." Antwortete Harry und starrte die ganze Zeit auf die Tür. Gleich würde sie sich öffnen und dann würde er....

„Was starrst du mich so an Potter?!" Der Gryffindor schreckte aus seinem Tagtraum auf und blickte in die schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers. „Ähm... nichts.. ich..." Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Natürlich schoss ihm gleich wieder der Traum von gestern Nacht durch den Kopf und stimulierte noch ganz andere Körperteile.

‚Verdammt, sie mich nicht so an...' dachte der Lehrer bei sich und hatte große Mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ohne Harry Punkte abzuziehen begab sich Severus nach vorne.

„Was ist denn mit dem los, der hat dir nicht mal nen Punkt abgezogen oder ne Strafarbeit aufgebrummt..." Gab Ron überrascht von sich. „K-Keine Ahung..." Harry schluckte. ‚Denk an was unerotisches... aber diese Hände... ach verdammt... das macht alles nur noch schlimmer... unerotisch.. hm... unerotisch... Crabbe.... oh ja...' erleichtert stellte Harry fest, als er den Mitschüler aus Slytherin betrachtete, dass seine Erregung langsam wieder sank.

Snape fixierte Harry mit seinen Blicken, während dieser arbeitete. Die Finger, die ihn in seinem Traum so sanft gestreichelt hatten... die über seinen Körper geglitten waren... ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als Harry plötzlich zu ihm herüber sah.

Beide blickten sich eine Weile an, bis der Ältere den Blick abwandte und begann in einem Buch zu lesen. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie gern sie jetzt beide das gleiche getan hätten.

Doch da Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit eher Snape, als seinem Trank widmete, hörte man kurz vor Ende der Stunde einen lauten Knall.

Alle Schüler erschraken, einschließlich Snape, der seinen Blick Richtung Klasse warf. „Longbo.... Potter??!!" Etwas verdutzt klappte er sein Buch zu und stand auf.

Harry saß mit schwarzem Gesicht ziemlich schockiert auf seinem Platz und starrte auf das große Loch in seinem Pult vor sich. „Verdammt..." fluchte er leise und hob seinen Blick Richtung Snape.

Mit verschränkten Armen baute sich der Ältere vor ihm auf und schon klingelte es zum Ende der Stunde. „Lassen sie mich raten, ich soll hier bleiben?" Fragte Harry leise und Snape nickte bedrohlich. „Richtig Potter." Zischte er gewohnt gefährlich.

„Mein Beileid..." flüstere Ron als er an Harry vorbei die Klasse verließ und kassierte prompt den Ellbogen von Hermine in seine Seite.

„Was war das eben?" Fragte Snape sachlich. Moment... warum war sein Lehrer so ruhig... warum flippte er nicht aus... wie sonst immer bei Longbottom. „E-Ein Knall?" Versuchte Harry es. „Sehr witzig..." Zischte Snape und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs war das Pult wieder in Ordnung.

„Strafarbeit, heute Abend 20 Uhr, in meinem Büro." Danach drehte sich sein Lehrer um und ging wieder zu seinem Pult. „Sie... wollen mir keine Punkte abziehen?" Fragte Harry irritiert. „Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, überlege ich mir das noch einmal." Und dann begann der Lehrer in seinen Unterlagen zu wühlen.

Der junge Gryffindor nutzte seine Chance und floh aus dem Klassenzimmer. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm? ‚Erst dieser Traum, dann werde ich ganz heiß wenn Snape mich ansieht und ich lasse einen Kessel explodieren, weil ich nur Augen für ihn habe... für Snape... für SNAPE... den schlimmsten Menschen neben Malfoy...' Seufzend ließ er sich in der großen Halle zum Mittagessen nieder und berichtete von seiner Strafarbeit.

Harry erledigte noch schnell seine restlichen Hausaufgaben, denn in den letzten Wochen war er sehr fleißig... um Auror zu werden brauchte er immerhin den besten Notendurchschnitt den man bekommen konnte... aber Zaubtränke hatte er jetzt wohl entgültig vergeigt...

Murrend machte sich der junge Hogwartsschüler auf den Weg in die Kerker. Hermine und Ron hatten ihm noch mitleidig nachgesehen, als er den Gemeinschaftraum verlassen hatte. ‚Ach man... warum immer ich...' bemitleidete er sich selbst.

Um kurz von acht stand Harry vor Snapes Bürotür und klopfte, doch er erhielt keine Antwort von drinnen. „Vielleicht hat er es vergessen..." Harry legte ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Stille. ‚Komisch... so was würde er niemals vergessen...' dachte er der Schüler bei sich und drehte am Türknopf. ‚Offen...' dann trat er ein.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte sich um, dann erschrak er.

„Professor?" Harry ging schnell zu seinem Lehrer, der auf dem Sofa lag. Snape sah wieder fast so schlimm aus, wie beim letzten Mal, nur das er dieses Mal lediglich leichte Verletzungen hatte.

„Potter... was..." „Strafarbeit..." „Ach ja..." Snape seufzte... „Heute nicht mehr..." setzte er dann noch hinzu und schloss die Augen. „Ihre Wunden... die müssen versorgt werden..." Zielstrebig ging Harry zum Schreibtisch und öffnete die unterste Schublade, wie schon vor einigen Wochen. „So schlimm ist es nicht... verschwinde endlich..." Sagte Snape und blickte den jungen Schüler an.

„Nein, ich helfe ihnen, dann verschwinde ich." Harry drehte sich wieder Snape zu, der nicht wirklich die Kraft oder den Willen hatte sich zu widersetzen.

Langsam öffnete er, wie schon die Nacht in seinem Traum, die einzelnen Knöpfe der schwarzen Robe. „Warum... tust du das?" Fragte der Lehrer nachdem Harry die Robe offen hatte. „Weil ich ein guter Mensch bin?" Harry grinste. „Ja ja ja... AU!" Snape zuckte zusammen, als Harry ein wenig von der Salbe auf dem Oberkörper seines Lehrers verteilte.

„Jetzt tun sie nicht so... so schlimm kann es nicht sein..." der Gryffindor zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Was war heute Morgen mit dir los?" Fragte Snape plötzlich und seine Stimme klang nicht wie sonst... sie war... einfach ruhig. So kannte Harry seinen Lehrer nicht. „Seit wann interessiert sie das?" Fragte sein Schüler zurück und setzte sich seufzend auf das Sofa. Seine Wangen färbten sich wieder leicht rot. Unmöglich konnte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

„Nun... ich hätte dir eben nicht zugetraut, dass du so dämlich wie Longbottom sein könntest." „Sie können es nicht lassen oder? Immer müssen sie über andere herziehen... warum nur?" Harry klang nicht böse, nein das war er auch nicht... er wollte es einfach nur wissen. „So bin ich halt." „Das ist doch keine Antwort." Harrys Augen verengten sich.

„Lange Geschichte und ich habe keine Lust darüber zu reden." Snape rappelte sich auf, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe sein Hemd zu zuknöpfen. „Schon gut... aber seit einiger Zeit... glaube ich nicht mehr, dass sie böse so sind, wie sie es vorgeben." „Ist das auch der Grund, warum du mich während des Unterrichts fast ausziehst mit deinen Blicken?" Die Frage war ernst gestellt, keine Spur von Hohn oder ähnlichem darin.

„Ach hören sie doch auf, als ob sie besser wären..." Harry wollte aufstehen, doch Snape griff nach seinem Arm. „Was ist?" Fragte der Gryffindor erschrocken über diese plötzliche Berührung sofort ging von dessen Hand ein leichtes Kribbeln aus, das durch Harrys gesamten Körper glitt.

„Ich frage mich nur, was du an mir findest." „Sie sind sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher..." „Potter, ich bin weit mehr als doppelt so alt wie du... ich glaube ich kann von mir behaupten, dass ich mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen habe als du... auch wenn man es mir nicht ansehen mag." Die Augen seines Lehrers fixierten ihn und Harry verlor sich in deren Glanz.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht..." antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich kann es nicht sagen... aber ich... hatte einen Traum... ich..." Und Harry wurde knallrot. „Ach du auch?" Fragte Snape und ließ den Arm seines Schülers los.

„Was meinen sie damit?" Fragte Harry. Er sah weg und traute sich jetzt nicht seinen Lehrer anzusehen. „Nun... ich hatte auch einen Traum... einen nun ja, sehr angenehmen..." Plötzlich spürte Harry die Nähe seines Lehrers hinter sich und sein Atem wurde schneller. Langsam, als ob er von dem Körper des anderen angezogen würde, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, bis er schließlich an seinem Lehrer lehnte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, es geschah einfach... wie in Zeitlupe.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden und er spürte kühle Hände an seinen heißen Wangen, die langsam seinen Hals herab glitten und schließlich über seinen Oberkörper streichelten. „Was findest du an mir?" Fragte der Älter wieder mit belegter Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht... aber... sie faszinieren mich irgendwie." Gab Harry zu. Es war eine ehrlich Antwort, denn er wusste es wirklich nicht besser.

„Gut wenn du das nicht weißt... dann sag mir, was du jetzt willst..." Flüsterte der Ältere in Harrys Ohr. „Ich... ich... will... ich... kann das nicht..." Sagte er dann und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Es war doch anders als in seinem Traum... dort war Harry selbstbewusst gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass er noch Jungfrau war... aber mit seinem Lehrer zu schlafen, war doch etwas, das ihn nervös machte.

„Du musst ja nicht..." sanft streichelte er über Harrys Seiten. „Eigentlich sollte ich das auch nicht tun... denn ich bin dein Lehrer... aber... nicht mehr lange..."

Der Gryffindor seufzte leise. „Ich will es ja... aber ich..." Harry stand ja immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Severus und konnte so nicht sehen, wie dieser lächelte. Ja, er konnte auch lächeln wenn er wollte.

Noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, drehte er seinen Schüler zu sich um, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Kuss. Er jagte eine angenehme Gänsehaut über seinen Körper und seine Knie wurden weich, so das der Ältere ihn fest packen musste, damit Harry nicht zu Boden ging.

Als er von ihm abließ, sah er in die glasigen Augen seines Schülers die ihn begierig anblickten. Obwohl Severus ja noch verletzt war, hob er seinen Schüler hoch und trug ihn durch eine Tür, die Harry vorher noch nie aufgefallen war, in seine Privaträume. „Ich denke hier sind wir ungestört." Nach diesen Worten ließ er ihn auf ein weiches Bett ab.

Harry schluckte. Er wollte ihn, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, doch irgendwie war er auch nervös und... ja... ängstlich.

„Entspann dich..." Sagte sein Lehrer und begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Nervös nestelte Harry an seiner eigenen Kleidung. „Das mache ich schon..." flüsterte Snape, nachdem er nur noch seine Hose an hatte und legte sich zu ihm. Dann begann er mit geschickten Fingern Harrys Hemd zu öffnen.

Sanft legte Severus seine Lippen auf die weichen von Harry und küsste ihn wieder intensiv. Harrys Arme schlangen sich instinktiv um den Körper des anderen und er zog sich an ihn heran. In Severus stieg die Erregung auch immer mehr und er wusste, der Punkt an der er noch vernünftig denken konnte, war überschritten.

Voller Leidenschaft strich er das weiße Hemd von Harrys Schulter und begann dessen Oberkörper zu küssen. Ganz langsam küssend wanderte er weiter nach unten. „Wenn sie das tun... ist es vorbei bevor wir angefangen haben..." presste Harry hervor und blickte zur Seite. Seine Wangen waren wieder knallrot.

„Gut... dann nicht..." Er rutschte wieder ein Stück hoch und öffnete langsam Harrys Hose. Seine schlanken Finger glitten in dessen Shorts und umschlossen das bereits erigierte Glied. Harry stöhnte bei dieser Berührung auf und schloss die Augen.

Erneute küsste der Slytherin ihn und massierte weiterhin dessen Erektion. Nachdem Harry immer weiter die Sinne schwanden, zog er dessen Hose aus und befeuchtete einen Finger. „Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?" Man konnte viel von ihm sagen, aber er war kein grober Liebhaber und er wollte, dass Harry sich ebenfalls gut dabei fühlte. „N-Nein... nur Mädchen..." gestand sein Schüler. „Dann entspann dich jetzt."

Sanft schob Severus seinen Zeigefinger durch den Muskelring und spürte wie Harry sich leicht verkrampfte, darum küsste er ihn.

Im ersten Moment fühlte es sich ein wenig unangenehmen an, doch als Snape ihn zusätzlich küsste wandelte sich das unangenehme Gefühl in ein sehr erregendes Gefühl und Harry stöhnte in den Kuss.

Die Arme des Gryffindors schlangen sich um den Hals des anderen und zogen ihn enger an sich. „Mehr..." flüsterte er und blickt in Snapes Augen. Endlich war er über den Punkt hinaus, an dem ihm das hier peinlich war... oder er nervös war... alles was er wollte war Erlösung... war ein Höhepunkt... gemeinsam mit Severus.

Harry spürte, wie sich noch ein Finger zu dem ersten gesellte und sich langsam bewegte. Er stöhnte laut und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Severus genoss das Bild, welches sich da vor ihm bot. Es machte ihn heiß und löste kleine Hitzewellen aus, die durch seinen Körper strömten. Er beugte sich vor und saugte sanft an Harrys Hals, natürlich ohne einen dieser bekannten Flecke zu hinterlassen.

„Ich... will... sie... dich... ach... verdammt..." Stammelte Harry. Er wusste nicht mehr was er noch sagen sollte, alles was er jetzt wollte, war dieser Mann... er wollte diesen Mann in sich spüren.

Snape sagte nichts, er zog seine Finger zurück und zog seine Hose aus. Harry riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Lehrer. Ganz nackt hatte er ihn ja noch nicht gesehen. Dieses Bild erregte ihn noch mehr und seine Wangen röteten sich, diesmal allerdings von der Hitze die seinen Körper erfasst hatte.

Severus beugte sich über Harry hinweg zu seinem Nachtisch und öffnete die Schublade. Er zog eines dieser Döschen heraus, ähnlich dem, in welchem die Salbe war. „Gleitgel..." erklärte er auf Harrys fragenden Blick. „Damit tut es nicht weh..." Er küsste ihn erneut.

Da war es wieder das komische Gefühl in Harry. Langsam stieg doch wieder ein wenig Panik in ihm auf. „Entspann dich." Flüsterte sein Lehrer erneut und tat ein wenig von dem Gel auf Harrys Hand, diese führte er dann zu seinem Glied.

Harry wusste schon was er wollte und umschloss die Erektion des Älteren. ‚Verdammt... das ist einfach... geil...' dachte der Schüler bei sich und seufzte leise. Severus genoss die Bewegungen ebenfalls, doch unterbrach diese nach einer Weile, sonst wäre es zu spät gewesen.

„Sieh mir in die Augen..." verlangte er und Harry tat was sein Lehrer wollte. Diese schwarzen Augen hielten ihn in ihrem Bann und er spürte den Schmerz kaum, als der Ältere in ihn eindrang.

Severus glitt erst ganz in ihn hinein und verharrte kurz in dieser Stellung, er wollte das Harry sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, doch es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig sich nicht zu bewegen.

Dann nach scheinbar unendlichen Sekunden, begann er sich langsam zu bewegen. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste Harry.

Für den jungen Gryffindor war es ein ganz neue Erfahrung, noch nie hatte er solche Gefühle beim Sex gehabt, solches Verlangen... Harry schloss die Augen und genoss jeden Stoß des Älteren.

„Harry..." stöhnte dieser leise in das Ohr des Gryffindors und das brachte den Jungen noch näher an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „Küss mich..." verlangte der Schüler nach einer Weile. Er wusste lange würde er das nicht durchstehen, viel zu sehr erregt war er jetzt schon.

Severus kam der Bitte nach und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Langsam verschwamm die Welt um ihn herum und als Harry „Fester... schneller..." unter ihm stöhnte, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Mit einer Hand umschloss er das Glied des Jüngeren und massierte es.

„Hm... ah... ich... kann... nicht... ahhh... mehr..." stöhnte der Gryffindor ‚Ich auch nicht' dachte Snape bei sich.

Harry war nicht mehr in dieser Welt, alles hatte seine Konturen verloren, er schloss die Augen und sah Sternchen vor sich... mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt.

Severus, der die Verkrampfung bei Harrys Orgasmus spürte konnte sich nun auch nicht länger zurück halten. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal fest zu und dann ergoss er sich in ihm.

Harrys Arme legten sich sanft um den verschwitzen Körper seines Lehrers er beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Severus sank nieder und blieb eine kurze Weile so liegen. Eigentlich hätte er das nicht tun sollen, Harry war sein Schüler, doch das jahrelange Begehren war letztendlich doch stärker gewesen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht viel... aber eins weiß ich... das hier will ich wieder..." Flüsterte Harry nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. Severus zog sich zurück und legte sich neben ihn. Er strich seine Haare aus der Stirn, stütze seinen Kopf mit seinem Arm und blickte den Gryffindor an.

„Also... was findest du jetzt an mir?" Fragte er und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. „War das gerade ein Lächeln?" „Nein." „Doch es war eins... es war eins... ich fasse es nicht.... Snape kann lächlen..." Harry begann zu lachen.

„Dir ist schon klar, das wir hierüber kein Sterbenswörtchen verlieren dürfen." Vergewisserte sich Severus. „Ich bin ja nicht von gestern... aber..." Harry wurde ernst. „Wie soll es weiter gehen... ich meine... ich... wir... na ja..."

Harry war einfach zu süß, so das Severus noch ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen huschte. „Nun... vielleicht lässt du öfter mal einen Kessel explodieren und ich gebe dir eine Strafarbeit auf... oder... du schreibst mir eine Eule und wir treffen uns... in meinem Büro... wenn ich mich recht erinnere... hast du da doch noch einen gewissen Umhang..." Jetzt musste Harry lachen. „Darf ich dann auch... ähm... na ja... darf ich du sagen?" Fragte er leicht rot werden. „Ich glaube, das tust du doch schon... nur eben fiel es dir wohl um einiges leichter..."

Severus beugte sich vor und küsste ihn kurz. „Warum waren sie... ähm warst du immer so zu mir?" „Du meinst, so... voller Hass?" Harry nickte. „Ich habe dich nicht gehasst... im Gegenteil und um das zu überspielen, tat ich was ich tat... aber nun ja... ich denke... das brauche ich wohl nicht mehr... jedenfalls nicht wenn wir allein sind." Der Ältere zog in alter Manier eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber..." „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, ich denke ich werde sie dir irgendwann erzählen... aber nicht jetzt."

Der Slytherin legte einen Arm um seinen Schüler und fragte leise „Wird dich jemand vermissen?" „Nein... ich bin öfter über Nacht weg, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann." „Gut... Gute Nacht...." flüsterte Severus und zog Harry an sich.

‚Gute Nacht Harry... und Gute Nacht James Potter... auf immer und ewig... ich konnte dich nie besitzen... aber das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr der Rede wert... ich hab jemand anderes gefunden...' nach diesen Gedanken fiel der Zaubertränkelehrer, ebenso wie sein Schüler, in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

So, wie hat sie euch gefallen? Ich weiß, war ein bisschen kitschig... aber manchmal brauch ich das einfach g nun ja... würde mich sehr über ein Kommie freuen g

Bis bald, frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch

wink Mary


End file.
